What's your Favorite Color?
by BlackSmithh
Summary: Who pointed Gold in the right direction towards the Pokemon Master, Red? This is telling you all you need to know. Blue plays a huge part in this story but the main Character is Gold! I'm not very good at summaries... This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!


**This is my very first Fanfiction! It's kind of exciting to me. haha. I've always wanted to try it out to see how I do and I think I did pretty alright. But hey, I guess I'm not supposed to really be the judge of that, now am I? Anyway, I DO NOT own Pokemon. Nor do I own the characters of Pokemon. With that said, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! I'd appreciate it! Thanks!**

"Damn…" I said aloud. It was freezing inside this cave. I looked to my left unconsciously checking on my partner and first Pokémon, Typhlosion. The Fire Pokémon was on all fours but it looked almost on edge and very alert. "Hey buddy, relax." I patted its head and smiled. "We can take on anything this mountain can throw at us." Typhlosion shook his head and kept his pace without looking at his owner. I was too lost in his recent memory to ask what was wrong. Just a month ago I was in the battle of the century.

-FlashBack-

_BOOM! There was smoke all over the battlefield. That last attack was so blinding and dust was getting in my eyes. I was tired and down to my last Pokémon. But if I recall correctly, so is my opponent. This was the toughest challenge I've ever gone through. Lance? No… At this point I wish it were someone as easy as Lance! Man I must be losing it; I would have never said anything like that before. Lance, the Pokémon league Champion paled in comparison to this man… Kid! My thoughts were completely interrupted, however when I heard his voice._

"_Arcanine!" Blue shouted out trying to reach his Pokémon. The young Gym Leader seems to have lost his cool, almost cold tone that he started off with when I first spoke to him. He sounds exhausted and worried but who am I too blame? I was too busy trying to worry about my own friend._

"_Hey, Typhlosion!" As if on cue, I saw the familiar flames erupt from his back. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He let out a loud roar. He wasn't fooling me at all. He looks spent, but I'm not going to point it out, not now. The smoke finally cleared up a little and I locked eyes with Blue who was gasping for air. I realized I'm also gasping for air, the gym looks destroyed but somehow we're still standing. "Ready for one more round?" I yelled to my partner. He gave me a quick thumbs up and got ready. Typhlosion looked like he was down to one final attack. _

"_Hey Blue… Seems your Pokémon is in as bad a condition as mine." I said._

"_Hmph!" He smirked. "Don't compare yourself to me!" He yelled out._

"_Heh, I'm ending this Blue…" I said standing up straight._

"_I'll be sure to call Nurse Joy after this for you!" He said. "Arcanine! Full power Fire Blast, now!" There it was. I was waiting for this attack. His Pokémon can't handle another attack after launching that giant attack. Typhlosion looked back at me before I got the chance to confirm and he nodded. 'Looks like this is it, buddy.' I thought to myself. The Fire Blast coming closer and closer to my partner and I was pretty intimidating, but I was ready. _

"_Typlosion…" I said calmly. Typhlosion let out a mighty roar, his eyes glowing an almost demonic looking red as the fire on his back grew in size before becoming a blue color. I looked at Blue's face, which kept the same cold hard look as it always has. "Eruption." All the stored up energy was released at once as the fire on his back shot _

_through the immense fire blast, completely obliterating it with what seemed to be almost no effort._

"_Arcanine, dogde!" Blue exclaimed, but it was useless. His Pokémon was exhausted and it couldn't move in time. _

"_It's over Blue!" I yelled out as the blue fire completely surrounded Arcanine. _

"_No!" Blue could only yell out as his Pokémon barked out in pain. The fire was intense and seemed like it was going to burn the whole place down, but thankfully it was stopping after a couple of seconds. Like I needed a gym burnt down on my conscience. Blue was looking at the fire to see if Arcanine would be able to get up after something like that and honestly, so was I. I've never seen anything take hit after hit like that before in my life. _

"_Is it…?" I began to ask no one in particular. Typhlosion seemed like he was ready to collapse after something like that. Just a little bit more, buddy. I turned my attention to the Pokémon in the center of the smoke. _

"_Damn…" Blue said. I looked closer and Arcanine was on his side, breathing, but motionless otherwise. _

_It's fur looked burned in different places but I assume that its mostly fire resistant seeing it's a fire Pokémon. I saw Blue take a couple steps towards his partner before kneeling down next to it. He said something inaudible and pet his Pokémon before returning it to its Pokeball. I couldn't see the expression on his face at all, but I didn't know whether or not to be nervous or happy. He stood up and finally looked me in the eye. We kept the look for what felt like forever until finally I could see something pulling at the side of his lips. A smile? "Gold. You're truly a powerful trainer."_

_I let myself relax and let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding. "We did it."_

"_I haven't had a battle like that since 'that' time." Blue trailed off. I didn't want to pursue the meaning to that so I just let it go. _

_I looked to my left and saw Typhlosion carefully lay his body on the ground. "Good job buddy." I said shooting him a thumbs up. I was rewarded with a smile before he closed his eyes to rest. "Blue, that was a fantastic battle!" I stuck my hand out for a handshake and Blue almost looked confused. It was strange but he started to laugh and took my hand._

"_You're just like him." He said smiling._

"_Just like who?" _

"_You'll find out soon enough." Blue let go of my hand and handed me the Gym Badge. "You've earned this."_

_I admired it for a while before finally tucking it away on the inside of my jacket. "Thank you." After that it was pretty silent yet, strangely enough, it wasn't awkward at all. After going over the battle about five times in my head I decided I should go to the Pokémon Center. After saying my good byes and checking on Blue's Arcanine I walked to towards the door. "See ya."_

"_Hey Gold?" Blue called out to me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know this is strange but…" He paused. "But what's your favorite color?"_

_It was a little strange but I answered anyway. "I guess it's Red."_

-End FlashBack-

… And after he told me to go Mt. Silver to train. It's pretty tough out here and the weather doesn't seem to let up. My jacket isn't doing its job I don't think. "How you holding up?" I asked Typhlosion who still wasn't paying attention to me as we walked through this doorway with a bright light. I squinted my eyes when we walked through. "Woah, this must be the peak." It didn't seem that big. The top was a square shape with no walls on either side. I did not want to be the one to fall off this mountaintop. I walked forward and noticed something odd in the snow. "Foot prints? These ones look human but these? They're look kinda small. Like a little Pokémon." I looked around and saw nothing. The sun was rising I suppose. The shadows were moving slowly revealing more of the dark area I hadn't explored yet. Typhlosion's back erupted with the familiar flame suddenly and he was growling viciously. "Hey! What's wrong buddy?" I asked. He obviously wasn't going to answer me so I followed his line of sight, which brought me to a person who I hadn't noticed before.

This was strange. I froze. I've never felt like this before when I encountered someone. I've felt anxious. Excited. Even a little nervous. But this? This was raw fear. "Who… Who is this guy?" I asked myself very quietly. I looked closer and I began to see sparks from his left shoulder. "Pikachu?" The little mouse shouldn't be a threat normally but this didn't look like a normal Pikachu to me. I wish I could explain what I mean, but it just felt… Powerful. I took a better stance out of habit and prepared myself for battle, reaching for a PokeBall.

"…" The trainer reached for his own Pokeball and walked out of the shadow that was concealing him.

"… Who," My throat felt dry and my hands were shaking. Did I want this? Can I actually beat this guy giving off such immense pressure? Typhlosion let out a growl, nudged me and smirked at me. "You're right, Typhlosion." I looked up at the figure and swallowed my fear. I'll show you the real power I possess, I thought to myself and smiled. "What is your name?"

"Red…"


End file.
